A Noite De Nossas Vidas
by GleeAddiction
Summary: OneShot rápida, sem rodeios. Apenas estou tentando imaginar como vai acontecer o 03x05, The First Time.


"O jantar estava maravilhoso, Rach. Você realmente sabe cozinhar."

Finn Hudson fuçava a penteadeira da namorada, enquanto ela estava no banheiro escovando os dentes. Leroy e Hiram Berry estavam comemorando o vigésimo aniversário de namoro em Aruba, há muitos e muitos quilômetros de Ohio, e deixaram Rachel sozinha em casa.

Ela gargarejou por alguns segundos o antiséptico, e depois respondeu ao grandão, que se distraía com a caixinha de música que encontrou no canto do quarto. A camisa dele continuava molhada. Ele insistiu em lavar os pratos, e Rachel deixou.

"Não conseguiria dormir sozinha nessa casa assustadora. Já disse a você que eu sou meio psíquica? Não é nada grave como aquela _Carrie_, mas às vezes eu ouço passos e vozes por esses corredores... Ainda bem que tenho um gigante pra me proteger. Obrigado, Finn. Você é tão afável..."

"E eu continuo não sabendo o que significa af... afáv... afálvel."

Ela destrancou a porta do banheiro, e revelou um belo pijama de seda rosa quando saiu sorrindo. O colar que Finn tinha lhe dado no Dia dos Namorados do ano passado estava em seu pescoço. Ela foi em direção dele, para roubar um beijo.

"Quando alguém te disser que você é afável, fique feliz. Significa que você é meigo, amoroso, carinhoso... o melhor namorado do mundo."

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, e Finn soltou seu meio-sorriso bobo. Os dois estavam tão felizes juntos! Todo aquele drama tinha se tornado passado, e o presente para eles era realmente um presente.

"Rach, vou estar aqui no quarto ao lado. Não se preocupe, fantasma não existe. Se você ouvir passos, pode ter certeza que sou eu assaltando a geladeira. Boa noite."

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

Ele deu o último beijo rápido, pegou sua mochila, e saiu a caminho do quarto de hóspedes preparado especialmente para ele. Rachel tirou as pantufas do pé, deitou na cama, e se virou para desligar o abajur. A luz refletia no seu porta-retrato. A foto lhe chamou a atenção.

Na frente, ela e Finn, em destaque. Atrás do piano da sala do coral estavam Santana e Brittany fazendo caretas. A foto era presente de Tina, que tinha acabado de ganhar uma máquina fotográfica profissional, e queria tirar foto de tudo o que via. Kurt e Blaine tinham feito praticamente um ensaio fotográfico, Brittany e Santana empinaram o peito e a bunda na hora da pose, Quinn e Puck se sentaram no piano sorridentes, e quando chegou a vez de Finn e Rachel, não foi nada de diferente. Rachel posou de costas, e soltou seu olhar de diva. E Finn, ficou ali, parado, com o sorriso de sempre.

Rachel ficou olhando para aquela foto por muito tempo, e se pegou chorando. As diferenças entre os dois pareciam acentuadas naquele pedaço de memória. Além da altura, Rachel notou que a _essência_ dos dois era completamente oposta. Finn era o rapaz da cidadezinha, o garoto do futebol. Reto, sorriso bobo, olhar cansado. E ela... exalava ambição, posava como uma atriz de cinema. Positivo e negativo. Preto e branco. O que unia os dois era o amor, a maneira que cada um fazia o outro se sentir.

Ela se sentou na cama, e apertou com toda a força aquele porta-retrato contra o seu peito. Fechou os olhos. E as lágrimas escorreram.

Quem dera se tudo fosse eterno... Quem dera se os dois fossem completamente iguais... se tivessem os mesmos sonhos, os mesmos caminhos. Rachel sabia desde o começo de que Finn não a seguiria para sempre, e prometeu a si mesma que não iria sofrer antecipadamente. Ela foi até o quarto vizinho.

Rachel bateu uma vez na porta, e entrou. Repuxou os lábios quando percebeu que tinha emprestado uma coberta muito pequena para Finn. As canelas dele ficavam de fora.

"Rach? O que foi? Rolou aquela coisa de _Carrie_?", ele disse, se sentando na cama.

"Não é nada disso. Nada de fantasmas ou passos estranhos."

Rachel se sentou ao lado dele, e ficou fitando suas mãos. Ele não tirava os olhos do rosto dela.

"Então o que é?"

Ela deu uma pausa. Sua expressão parecia leve agora. Todo tipo de tristeza estava bem reprimida, guardada no fundo de um baú da mente dela.

"A gente não sabe como é que vai ser o dia de amanhã, e––"

"Rach... não fique preocupada. Nenhum fantasma ou ladrão vai incomodar ninguém nessa casa. Qual é... Olha o meu tamanho! Quem é que consegue fazer algum mal a mim ou a você, sabendo que tem um brutamonte bem do lado do seu quarto? Amanhã a gente vai acordar são e salvo, pode ter certeza."

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Finn. A gente não sabe onde vai estar daqui dez ou cinco anos, oito ou dez meses... Então––"

"Então o quê?"

"Eu quero tentar uma coisa."

Finn sentiu que a voz dela mudou. Percebeu. Ela se levantou, puxou os fios de cabelo solto, e colocou atrás da orelha. Ele a olhou de outra forma naquele momento. Pés descalços. O pingente de estrela – seu presente – realçava seu colo. O caimento da seda favorecia os contornos leves de menina que Rachel tinha.

"Vem aqui."

Finn se levantou também. O abajur aceso do quarto de hóspedes deixava a iluminação leve. Os olhos dela brilhavam. Os dele também. Eles ficaram ali, parados, durante um minuto inteiro. Um minuto que pareceu eternidade.

Finn levou suas mãos até ela. Passou a mão no pescoço frágil da garota, e recolheu todo o cabelo até um dos ombros. Rachel pegou uma das mãos dele e a beijou, reunindo todo o carinho que sentia por ele. Bastou Finn encostar seus dedos gelados nela, que Rachel se arrepiou. O coração palpitou, os olhares ficaram mais intensos, os sentidos se aguçaram. Eles continuavam se fitando enquanto Finn tirava as alças finas e leves do pijama dela. A seda deslizou pelo corpo nu e trêmulo da pequena, e caiu entre seus pés.

Finn arrancou sua camiseta dos Power Rangers surrada, e soltou num lugar qualquer. Ela é quem se aproximou para roubar o primeiro beijo. A pele dela pressionada contra a pele dele despertou todas as sensações possíveis em Finn Hudson. Ternura, paixão, prazer, amor, saudade, hortelã, ar fresco.

Ele se sentia estranho. Quando aconteceu com Santana, foi diferente. O coração parecia que a qualquer momento sairia pela boca, e era sempre ela quem tomava a iniciativa. Sem falar da rapidez de como aconteceu, e do _depois_.

Naquele momento, não. O coração batia leve e compassado. A respiração ficou mais rápida, o corpo começou a corar, mas tudo continuava tranqüilo. E os dois funcionavam juntos. Nenhuma pressão, nem pressa.

Os dois se deitaram na cama grande do quarto. Um ao lado do outro. Sentir a pele dele junto da dela se tornou um vício a Rachel, que permanecia grudada nele.

"Quero que você seja o meu primeiro e único." Ela suspirou no ouvido dele, no meio dos beijos.

"Me perdoa, Rachel. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu tamb––"

"Eu sei.", ela interrompeu.

Mal sabiam eles que a noite de suas vidas estava começando.


End file.
